Volatile dusk
by AtropaPrimera
Summary: (sequel to Hellfire) 'Teiko? Hah don't make fun of me that was a long long time ago. ' or so Hanamiya Makka said. But things change and not only at your own garden, and some things are better off changing, instead of refusing to wither with time. When there are debts to be paid and scores to be settled chaos ensues. Playing fair just might do the trick. (AkaHana, other pairings)
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is. The sequel to 'Hellfire'. If anyone's new and didn't read that I suggest you give it a try (that is if you want to read this story and understand what's going on...if not, never mind then :D) **

There is a time skip of some time like I said it will be. Other than that, nothing major changed except I decided to bring in Hanamiya's family and possible backstory of some kind (since he doesn't have any in manga except that he lives with his mother). There will be some other new characters too.

So, thank you for sticking with a story until now and I hope you enjoy it from now on too.

* * *

**I'm in the de-details with the devil**  
**So now the world can never get me on my level**  
**I just gotta get you off the cage**  
**I'm a young lover's rage**  
**Gonna need a spark to ignite**

...

"Are you napping again, you moron?" Hanamiya narrowed her obsidian eyebrows at the sight presented. Kentaro was lying on the bench, small smile on his face, in a dreamland, far, far away.

"Aye, what shall we do lady manager?"

"DO NOT PRESUME TO CALL ME THAT."

"Bitch boss?"

"Yamazaki!"

"You've been better person back when you were playing with us. Now you're all cranky. Is it monthly's visit from mother nature?"

Furuhashi and Kentaro snickered. Hanamiya sighed. "Perhaps you'll get a monthly visit into a hospital if you continue...dumbass."

She wiped the sweat of her forehead and looked back at Kentaro who was still sleeping. _He'll have to wake up_, Hanamiya thought. _After I send these other morons to train. _

Interhigh will be here soon. _Soon. _Life's been going steady for a while. Few broken bones here and there, _too bad I could only watch,_she sighed. It was horrible at the beginning. But now it was going well. Well is good. Well is enough.

"Oy, Kentaro, wake up!" She threw a basketball lightly at him. The training resumed as always. With a bit of yelling from Hanamiya's part, bit of teasing from her teammates (because you're a girl duuuuh) and bit of threats. Kirisaki Daiichi didn't have a coach, not ever since Hanamiya joined the team back when _he_ was first year. He used to be both captain and the coach but things have recently changed. _She_ was their manager and coach, and Yamazaki was the captain.

"So, how are things going with you?" Kentaro asked as he and Hanamiya walked home later that day.

"They're fine." She shrugged. "That old fart and mum are still fighting but the weird thing is- I think that old fart likes me more now."

"Your father knows? I thought you lost contact with him"

_'That would've been the best thing but...' _"Mother called him. Dunno why...but as my brother is already an heir and dickhead considers me useless he's getting some stupid ideas now, dumbass. Like I'd want anything to do with that stupid company."

"At least he gives you the money."

"He gives my mother money. She was at least smart enough to milk that out."

Short trip to the food store resulted in silence. Kentaro rolled his eyes seeing Hanamiya munch dark chocolate again. It was her favourite after all. Few months ago when she showed up back on mum's doorstep, chaos ensued. Well, it was chaos lightly putting it. There was no logical explanation she could offer to her mother and Hanamiya simply shrugged, and acted usual self. After some time mum accepted it. She had considered Imayoshi's mumbo jumbo or something along the parallel universes theory, but no proofs no nothing.

Hanamiya was always a fan of science fiction, so the idea of his old self existing in a different universe which split with this one at the breaking point amused him. Perhaps something happened in the very fabric of existence, but that would be being arrogant. And Hanamiya was never arrogant. Only realistic. And modest too.

Getting mum to accept was the one thing, getting away from all the trouble was the other thing. Kentaro had laughed and laughed, but few times..._'Why am I even thinking about that?' ..._ Akashi had showed at her doorstep, asking mum to see her. Thankfully there was that window back in his old room where you could disappear in the other direction. Also, that one time in Kirisaki Daiichi, were absolutely something divine happened for her to be able to avoid confrontation.

"See you tomorrow."

"Sleep tight." Kentaro snikered.

"Huh, you fucktard." Hanamiya narrowed eyebrows heading right. The neighborhood was nice, quiet with big houses and expensive cars. Compared to ordinary folk raven head never lacked money, but compared to per see Akashi...it was the other thing entirely. Not that Akashi was even worth mentioning. Ever.

"I'm home."

* * *

"You certainly seem enthusiastic today, Kise-kun." Kuroko observed as the golden haired miracle dunked. Nothing better than late night training. Which lacked both Aomine and Murasakibara as usual. But this time Midorima and Akashi were running late due to student council meetings. The beginning of the year was always hectic.

"I feel tense from photo shoot Kurokocchi~"

"Ah that."

"You didn't even buy my new magazine Kurokocchi~~~~" Kise fixed his hair and pouted looking over at Momoi who narrowed eyes at Kuroko. "Momoi-san, you do realize we do not have to read something like that just to see Kise."

"It's important to Ki-chan."

"There you are." Aomine yawned, stretching a bit. He tossed his jacket and bag on the chair near Momoi and joined Kise and Kuroko on court. "How unusual of you to attend practice." Kise commented.

"Ya talking shit Kise, I do attend regularly, ever since you developed that perfect copy thing. It makes it interesting to play against myself."

"ONLY YOURSELF?"

"Who else?" Aomine shrugged grinning.

"Do you think Midorima and Akashi will be here soon? There is something regarding interhigh I wanted to ask." Kuroko tied his shoelaces.

"Probably not. Ever since Hawatora joined the student council, those meetings go on for hours. I wonder what's so important." Momoi asked.

"Ah, that boring chick that acts like Midorima." Aomine yawned.

"Don't say that Ahominecchi, she's actually really nice."

"How so?"

Kise scratched his head "Eh, I had to borrow homework for algebra-". "Ki-chan you were supposed to study! You will be kicked out of the team if your grades don't improve. Even Dai-chan studied I swear I saw him!" Momoi chirped standing up.

"Oi, Satsuki!"

"Besides I'm sure Hawatora-chan has many redeeming qualities." Momoi added making Aomine roll his eyes. They both shared the same opinion.

"I'm sure. Under that whole layer of bossy, narcissistic ever-so-polite, preppy bitch."

"AOMINE!"

"I didn't know he could use such a big word like narcissist."

"Oi!"

* * *

"No. No way. Not a chance. And what again? No." Hanamiya almost got off the dining table and went straight to her room. What mother was suggesting was...intolerable!

"But he's your brother. And I know you act all edgy when you father is here but, he is your father." Hanamiya's mother didn't look like they were related at all. She was a tall woman with chocolate brown hair and big almond shaped eyes that glittered like melted gold. Few strain lines decorated her forehead but other than that you could mistake her for someone way younger anytime.

"Edgy? I do not act edgy. Why would I care to see those bastards?"

"Because. Besides, don't you think it's time to meet your stepmother?"

"How can you act all casual about it? That fart didn't call me in five years and now he wants to act dad all of a sudden. What does he need me for?" Hanamiya snapped.

"Oh, honey. I couldn't care less about that...fart your father is but I sure as hell ain't forbidding anyone from seeing their kid. I also want to see my son, so suck it up, buttercup."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

"But it's ok now that you...decided to come out and change. I've been thinking for years..."

"Mum just...shut up. Fine. I'll go to stupid dinner but the moment my brother starts his 'Look how great I am and you're not and now you're useless girl' I am leaving. Just like that. Snap. Dead. Done. Get it?"

"Get it, get it buttercup."

* * *

**What do you think of Hana-chan's mum?**

**And if you're wondering who Hawatora is, and why the heck is she in the story...you have a big storm coming :) **

**r&amp;r if you have time :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**And my heart is hollow plain, for the devil to dance again**

...

Hissing angrily Hanamiya kicked her ballet flats across the room. She felt completely like a stranger in scarlet dress if you could call it like that. What she considered dress certainly wasn't _'Five year old girl with cutesy bow and preppy long sleeves'_ dress combined with cute little shoes.

"Are you ready honey, as we will soon have to leave for restaurant?" No. No. No. She struggled to zip the dress up. _'While I was a guy this shit never happened!'_

"Almost. Do tell me again why do I have to dress up?" she could hear her mother sigh before she finished the sentence. "Because darling, I have to prove that I'm taking good care of you. Which I totally am. Am I right?"

"OF COURSE. WHAT WAS THAT WE ATE FOR LUNCH TODAY? WAS IT A TAKEOUT?" Hanamiya yelled rolling eyes.

"Kindly shut up, darling." She swore she heard her mother say that. After sliding down the stairs and trying to reason one more time with her mother, which was by all means, completely useless, Hanamiya ended up exiting the house in a hurry and waiting for her mother outside.

"Excuse me, is this Ryusei Sumi's house?" What the..? Hanamiya looked up after hearing mum's name. There stood handsome, young…well, young was relative objectification, tall man in a suit. "Uhm…who is asking?" she asked glancing over his lively green eyes and shiny chestnut hair that was combed in a neatly.

"Ah, so it is. You must be her lovely daughter. She told me about you. You don't look much alike though."

"Ahahah, so nice to meet you sir…just joking, who the hell are you ?"

"Makka!" she heard her mother shout.

"About time. Who is this man and why does he know about me? I already told you that evil corporations are looking for me because of my genius intellect, they'll kidnap me and experiment on me. I must be kept secret."

"Ahahah, she has always had vivid imagination." Her mother threw a look, knowing Hanamiya only said that because she wanted to piss her off. And scare the man away possibly.

"You look absolutely stunning, darling." He smiled hugging her. _'Okay, about to throw up in 3,2,1…'_

"I wonder how you didn't make it into professional actors." Her mother pinched his cheek, pushing her shiny hair behind her ear. After they've been seated in a car, with two of them on the front and Hanamiya back seething angrily, explanations are to be made.

"He's an actor darling."

"I could get that much out, thank you for overestimating my deduction skills." She bit back.

"She's quite the job this daughter of yours."

"Excuse me, you're a stranger paid to be here so sh-." "Starting now, he's your stepfather. Act like it." Her mother threw her a warning glare that made Hanamiya shudder. Yes, her mother was all honey and sweets but damn when angry…she was scary. Only other person that scared Hanamiya like that wasn't even her asshole father or that idiot Kai, it was Akashi Seijuuro. _'This is the least moment I want to be thinking about that buttface.'_

"So, daddy, what's up?" she snickered.

"Isn't that how you're supposed to call your real father? You may call me whatever your mum decides to call me."

"Makka, when we get there you act with respect towards Kai and your scumbag father is that understood?"

"Mkay, you still didn't explain why is this guy here pretending to be your boyfriend?"

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Because he's hotter than that wife your father will bring with himself. She's my age, totally not anyone's type. Reji here," she smiled pointing the name "is at least ten years younger than me. Or he seems so. That's what I call 'proving your point'."

"What point? Which one of you is bigger retard wasting my time which could've been spent planning my next brilliant execution of someone's imminent doom?"

"I told you to stop being evil. I thought once you changed your sex you'd be much more likeable. Perhaps, not." She stared trough the window with those dazzling golden eyes which neither of her kids inherited. Both Hanamiya and Kai, the older one, resembled their father. Well, one could say Makoto was his father's image until he turned she.

"Changed her sex?" An actor, recently re-named Reji gasped.

Hanamiya hummed laughing.

"Just…let's get this over with. I'm not even sure what he wants, we kindly agreed about everything." her mother pressed her lips together.

"You mean you kindly blackmailed him about everything."

"Don't listen to her Reiji, I told you she has livid imagination."

**…..**

Her other mother, or stepmother if we're being specific, was nothing but a stupid, timid, thick headed fool, Hanamiya concluded. She wore her hair back in a bun which only made her look more like a nun, with her long dress that was some dark navy colour which didn't compliment her plain dark eyes or hair at all. But she was well educated and worked in a field which interested Hanamiya herself, politics. Well, interested in a way that it's so freaking corrupt not that she'd ever pick something that is supposed to serve humanity. Not that her mothers work interested her more.

Speaking of her mother, she casually noted outloud that Hanamiya Kumiko, Makka's stepmother, didn't have children of her own and was delighted of other woman's sadness. "I do not remember you looked this well, dear…sister." Makka had that one problem, she was being seated opposite of her brother. Her father sat next to his new wife (new is another term she used with certain dose of scepticism, they were married for five years already) and son, and Makka, mother and creppy actor guy (she refused to call him Reiji inside her head at least) were sitting on the opposite side.

"Ah, you know. Some of us end up pretty, some smart, some both…some neither." She smiled towards her brother, "It's a cruel world." Kai was already familiar with everything yet he kept nagging and nagging. He was three years older than Makka, studying at college currently and waiting for that old fart to die so he can inherit the company. Or at least that's what Makka thought, perhaps Kai loved father in a way. He only glared letting his shiny black hair fall over his cheeks to hide pinkish revelation of embarrassment after being bitten back.

"How are your studies going?" her father asked cleaning his lips with a napkin.

"As usual. Nothing that would interest you."

"You are most certainly right. Kai here is my firstborn and my successor, though, do not shame us like you ought to."

"What am I even doing here then? You know, family gathering isn't my idea of a lovely Friday night." Hanamiya sucked his breath in. Everything about father was just…irritating. When her and Kai were kids, back when mum and stupid git were married, every time father would say something Makoto would get inane determination to do just the opposite. Every time Kai was being praised as a perfect kid, Makoto would start something more devious to get proclaimed the worst kid of them all.

"I have been talking with Kumiko, and she shares my opinion, that I would like to give you some shares in the company. This family is yours and you have a duty toward it."

"You wish me to work for you after I graduate? What about college?"

"After you finish college of course. The specifics of this I would leave for some other time, but I would like your word of honesty and good will as my child."

Hanamiya glanced at her mother who kept neutral expression. She really didn't care as long as she got her money from her job and from father. Well, between the two, at least mother took some interest in her and her life.

"I cannot agree if I do not know the specifics." She added carefully, eyeing her father's deep green eyes.

"Nothing major, just help with the company once Kai takes over. You're excellent in developing plans and executing them, a useful skill on the market. Pity you lacked the refinement and drive to lead the company. However, as a woman you pose no threat to Kai, so, I do not steer away from a possibility of your employment as project executive later in your life."

"If I say yes, will this be over earlier?" That deserved a kick in the leg from her mother.

**….**

"You still aren't aware of what your father's gonna ask of you, are you?" her mother narrowed her eyebrows after they were finally home.

"What? To work for him? I can always break my word if I wish to do something else though this just might do it since I absolutely have no idea what do I want to do one day."

Her mother sighed "I thought you smarter. You do not give your words and break them, no one is going to take you seriously. You give your word after you shift the offer until it pleases you. Well, this is a mistake you made and you will hopefully learn from it."

What is this huge mistake? That I agreed to help that old fart? Hanamiya crossed her arms muttering something inaudible and skipping to her bedroom. At least there's no school tomorrow.

* * *

There are a lot of new names here xD

Anyway I always had this headcanon that Hanamiya's parents are divorced so I decided to write them off like this (sorry if it's different from the canon I couldn't find newest character book). Since Kirisaki Daiichi is private high school, it makes Hanamiya wealthy in a way, but since her parents are divorced she's not over the top like Akashi even though her father has a company of his own. Also, Hanamiya has older brother, Kai, who will have more important role later.

I hope I cleared the confusion if there was any. Don't worry sweetlings Akashi and the rest of the Teiko will soon make an appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

My apologies first: For the late update (my college is killing me), and for my english ( I didn't have time to read trough and correct mistakes, so if you see one point it out please, so I can correct them).

Also, to those kind souls that left reviews, I apologize for not answering, I'm really busy, but I'll respond sometime soon, THANK YOU :D

And an advice, whatever you do...do start studying for exams on time or you'll end up like me...depressed, overdosed on energy drinks and caffeine and without time to watch Knb on saturdays...

anyways, enjoy :)

* * *

**The more you pretend to be strong, I see your weakness.**

** The more you bare your fangs, I see your pain**

.

"Think faster then." Makka hissed almost throwing training charts into Furuhashi's head. _'Honestly, this team is so hopeless without me leading them.'_

"Why are we even practicing this type of crossover when all we need to do is push the other guy away while the ref is not looking?"

"Because, he just might be staring at you and we need at least c version of initial plan to secure that we do not run out of options." She sighed. At least Kentaro understood, but he was disinterested in playing currently. "It's boring without you on the court", he said once. It was one of the best compliments Hanamiya received.

"Aren't we going to watch tomorrow's interhigh preliminaries? That charity tournament is around the corner too." Furuhashi asked. "I don't know why did the changed the rules this year, unless they're bunch of sadistic bastards. Especially since this is our last tournament." Furuhashi and the others were graduating soon. Except Hanamiya, who officially finished 2nd year and will soon start 3rd like generation of miracles. There was no one to blame but herself though, messing around with the system so she could end up in the same class as them back then.

"It vexes me too." Hanamiya added. Apparently, preliminaries were now for everyone, while the rule used to be that teams that rank within the first eight in the last Winter Cup do not need to attend preliminaries.

"It's Teiko though. Don't you wanna watch it, Hana-chan?" Yamazaki teased.

"Hah, Teiko was a long long time ago. See if I care. Besides, this was just plain sadistic as Furuhashi said. Where's fun in watching Teiko annihilate other poor bastards?"

"Well, this is democracy and if we vote for going you'll have to go. I wanna see your face when you're staring at that creepy prat."

Hanamiya threw the charts at Yamazaki's head. It's fucking Teiko, everyone knows they'll win already, and everyone knows Akashi won't bother getting his hands dirty, so what was there to see?

"This isn't a democracy, this is my theocracy. I am your lord and you're my bitches. Got it?"

"Since when did your sense of humour get so lame? Besides you aren't on any papers in your fear of certain someone finding you." Yamazaki snickered avoiding bottles of water and towels that were thrown at him.

"Probably picked it up from that Akashi, he loves to boast about things like this. He does sound better than her though." Furuhashi avoided notebook matrix-style and proceed to laugh.

"I have better work to do compared with losing my nerves with you shitheads. Take care. Just kidding, go die." Hanamiya marched outside the court.

_'Honestly, those idiots. I'll lose it and then things won't look pretty.'_

_..._

* * *

"I can't believe we have to do this." Midorima fixed his glasses irritated. "What do they expect, that some third grade team is going to have chance against us? This is probably problem for them too, I don't want to participate in another humiliating game. Even if it's charity event."

"Who cares, just crush them." Murasakibara threw another maibou in his mouth. Kuroko looked a bit pained, it hurt him when his teammates toyed with their opponents and he would often protest, sometimes successfully.

"Aren't we in the same bracket as Kirisaki bastards? We'll get rid of them early enough, good job whoever made this. "Aomine yawned.

"That's where Makka-chan used to…." Momoi looked down.

"Do not mention that name." Midorima crossed his arms.

"Why are you angry about it?"

"Because Akashi was angry about it and we all suffer when he's angry."

"Talk for yourself, I couldn't care less what Akashi nags about." Aomine took his bag and decided that attending today's classes wasn't gonna cut it. Another sleepy day at the rooftop, ideal.

"I hope she's alright, wherever she is." Momoi still answered, "I was so worried when me and Ki-chan went to visit her in a hospital that day and she wasn't there. No one knew where she left. Akashi-kun couldn't contact her even."

"It's been almost a few months, why are we having this conversation?" Murasakibara asked, discarding another empty package in the trash can and reaching for a bag of chips.

"She was a friend." Kuroko shrugged. "In a way. To me at least."

"Ya all don't act such goodies, she was a lying bitch and she betrayed us, that's a far cry from a friend as far as I'm concerned." Aomine walked outside and slammed the door.

"He's never gonna forgive her." Kuroko commented.

"Dai-chan just now dislikes her like he dislikes the rest of humanity. Unless they're us or those gravure…things or pizza guy." Momoi shrugged.

"Akashi is never gonna forgive her though. I would've ran away for my life too I were her." Midorima folded his towels neatly putting them in his locker and spraying everything with anti-bacterial spray.

"Why does any of this matter, whyyyyy? We could go to eat something already instead of talking." Murasakibara cried out.

"YOU'RE ALREADY EATING AND MAKING A MESS NANODAYO." There was a voice heard.


	4. Chapter 4

Not a chapter but...

OKAY SORRY SORRY SORRY. I know you thought this was a new chapter when you clicked it, but I have some things on my chest that I needed to put in words...

Firstly, I didn't forget this story I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN UPLOADING IN AGES, AND I'M SORRY. I know everyone hates, me as well, when someone abandons their stories on ff. I haven't abandoned it, it's true that I have forgotten to write for few months, which is a lot I know,, but there are reasons for that and I don't want you lovely readers to think I am justifying or something. I'm not. I'm sorry.

I'm having really difficult semester ahead of me with biochemistry and physiology and last year's been a killer but hey...what everyone needs to do is survive.

I have written some more for this sequel and I have things planned but I don't have the time right now to put it into chapters. I will. I hope it won't take me that long.

Well, anyways

i just wanted to say THANK YOU for sticking with this story because I know that 'Hellfire' had like 80 chapters and it's been great 2 years of writing it, and I'm not into Kuroko no basuke as I've been back then, but I hate leaving things unfinished and I still like overall development of my main character so I won't abandon this. And I know you all want more Akashi (just confess come on) and Hanamiya wants more Akashi kinda so..there..yeah.

Yours truly

Atropa


End file.
